


Revelations

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Petra and Jane have a lunch date, Petra's sister asks Petra some questions, regarding Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a text post I made on Tumblr, because I could totally see it happening (if they let Jetra happen)
> 
> Guys, I'm obsessed with this ship right now.

Petra liked to pretend she didn't really, really enjoy her lunch dates with Jane. She liked to pretend it wasn't the best part of her day. She liked to pretend she couldn't stop smiling right before she met up with Jane.

Today was one of those days. Rafael had—very bravely—volunteered to watch the three babies. “They're also my children,” he had said. This was true, but it was also three babies, one of which was on the verge of walking. But, she couldn't pass up some time away from her daughters and some time with Jane.

“You seem happy, Natalia,” Anezka, her sister, pointed out while Petra was getting ready.

“Petra. It's Petra,” she corrected.

“You were born Natalia, no?” Anezka asked. She seemed genuinely confused.

“Yes, but I'm Petra now,” Petra said patiently. Her sister was a sweet woman, but her ignorance was annoying sometimes.

Anezka stared at her. “Why are you so happy, sister?”

“I am happy because I will have some time to myself. Rafael is watching the twins.”

“You are, uh, dressed up.”

“Yes. I also have a lunch date with Jane.”

“The small girl with the baby?”

Petra nodded slowly. “Yes. Now, be good while I'm gone. No more stealing. There's food in the fridge if you're hungry.”

She met Jane down in the lobby and after hugging each other—which Petra was getting better at—they found a quiet table.

“You look nice today,” Jane said with a wide smile.

“You as well, Jane,” Petra said with a slightly more sheepish smile, a closed mouth smile.

“I hope Rafael'll be okay with the babies. That's a lot. Mateo is becoming more of a handful.”

“The twins are sleeping less,” Petra said, sipping at the water that had just been placed in front of her. “Elsa smiled at me the other day.”

“Ooh, that's so exciting!” Jane squealed, and Petra smiled. Jane was the only person who reacted in this way. Petra had once told her mother about something the babies did and her reaction was, “And? Big deal. Babies do things. Tell me when they do something amazing.” Petra stopped telling her mother things about the babies. “The first time Mateo smiled at me, I cried. Did you cry?”

Petra did not. She felt happy, yes, but she did not cry. “Yes, a little bit.”

“I've been meaning to ask, how do you tell the twins apart? I know you're their mother and apparently you just know, but they're also babies and twins, so,” Jane cleared her throat and looked worried she was offending Petra.

Petra was not offended. “Well, Elsa's eyebrows are a little bit darker than Anna's, and Anna has a tiny birthmark on her cheek. Also, Anna is quite loud, while Elsa is not.”

Jane was beaming at Petra and Petra had to look away. 

“I'm sorry you had to go through the post-partum, Petra,” Jane said, reaching for Petra's hand. “I know it's difficult for you, but you seem to be doing much better.”

Petra's hand tingled at Jane's touch and she looked back up at Jane. “Some days are better than others. But, I do feel more connected to the girls. I actually feel like their mother now.”

Jane's grip on Petra's hand tightened and she gave Petra a gentle, crooked smile.

“Rafael is good with them,” Jane said. “All three of them.”

Petra didn't want to agree, but Jane was right. “He is. Surprisingly.”

“And this isn't as weird as I thought it'd be, honestly. Me and him, you and him, me and you.”

Jane was still holding Petra's hand and Petra's face felt warm and she didn't know why. She politely withdrew her hand. “Um, how's the writing coming, Jane?”

“Oh! I'm so close. I did some proofreading and it's looking really good. I'm thinking about another story.”

Petra leaned forward, her hands clasped. “Oh? Can you tell me anything?”

“I'm thinking...” Jane pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. “A spy thriller. The main character is from, maybe, Venezuela. Her girlfriend is from a European country, maybe Russia.”

Petra tried to not react. Her head tilted slightly and she pursed her lips.

“Girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I almost made my other character gay, but it didn't seem to fit with the story. But I would like to bring more representation. Is there something wrong with that? Your eyes are all...” Jane made her eyes wide.

“Uh, no, no. Not at all. It sounds very interesting.” Petra cleared her throat

“It's just a thought right now. I need to finish this story first.”

“Of course. I can't wait to read it.”

“I'll give you a copy as soon as it's done,” Jane grinned.

“I don't read enough,” Petra said. “I want to read more. Perhaps if you write more, I'll read more.”

“Hm, I'll have to take you up on that! Hopefully my next book will go by quicker.”

Jane took a sip of her drink, and Petra found herself watching Jane, closely. When Jane looked back at her, she looked away. She was feeling silly and preoccupied herself with her glass, twisting it between her hands.

“Are you okay?” Jane asked gently. 

“Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just tired.” Which wasn't a lie. She was spending more time with her daughters, which meant late nights with them. She was still adjusting.

“I bet. Mateo was hard enough, but two? I can't imagine. If you ever want me to come over, maybe the babies could have a little sleepover and I can help out.”

Petra smiled. “That sounds like a good plan. Would Michael mind?”

“I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Why wouldn't he be? It's not like I'm trying to stay over with Rafael.”

Petra chuckled tightly. “Right. Rafael may be around, but I'll also be there.”

“I'll look at my calendar and we can plan it out.”

Petra, also a pretty organized person, admired Jane's devotion to her schedule. “And I'll look at mine. It's too bad the twins can't really play with Mateo yet. He must be bored when he's around them.”

“Ah, it's fine. Mateo is so easily entertained. Besides, the twins will be bigger before you know it. They grow up so fast.”

This was a very clichéd thing—and a little annoying—thing the women at the Mommy and Me class say. Babies grow up, time passes, it was just something that happens. She was once a baby herself, she grew up, and her babies will grow up, too. But, Jane was saying this so earnestly, Petra nodded.

“So I hear.”

“Those will be some gorgeous girls. Tall, maybe have your big, blue eyes.”

Petra's face flushed for some reason. She chuckled. “Yes, I'm sure they will be. The boys will love them.”

“The girls, too, probably,” Jane added.

“...Yes. Girls too. Mateo will be very handsome as well.”

“Rafael is very good looking.”

Petra felt a strong urge to interject, and she did. “You're very good looking, too, Jane.”

She wasn't sure, but it looked like Jane blushed. “You're gorgeous, Petra.”

“I didn't say that so you'd compliment me, Jane. I mean it. You're very pretty.”

“Thank you, Petra.”

Petra nodded. Jane's phone buzzed and she looked down.

“Oh, shoot. Rafael said Mateo bumped his head. I should go.

Jane got up, and Petra moved to stand up as well, but Jane held out her hand. 

“No, you stay. I'll check on the twins. You enjoy yourself.”

Jane's fingers brushed Petra's shoulders as she passed and Petra felt a shiver go up her spine. Before she could really try to process that, Anezka slipped into Jane's chair. She was very fast.

“Did you have nice lunch?” She asked.

“I did. What're you doing here?”

“I was watching you,” she said in her thick accent. 

“Excuse me?”

“You and the Jane girl. You love her, yes?”

Petra glared at her sister and Anezka stared back at her, her eyes wide. Did Petra look like that when she was confused? Were her eyes that large?

“She's my friend.”

“When you look at her, I saw love.”

“I don't love Jane, Anezka,” Petra snapped.

Anezka drank from the glass Jane was drinking from. “You are sure?”

“Yes,” Petra said, but as she said it, it felt weird.

“I watch people. I have seen lovers with each other. You look at her with love eyes.”

“'Love eyes'?”

Anezka nodded. “You stare. Eyes big.”

Petra shook her head. “I care about her. We have children who are siblings. Family is very important to Jane, so we're making this work.”

“So you do not love her?” 

Petra wanted to say no again, but each time she said it, there was a weird feeling in her stomach. Instead, she shook her head.

“I have seen two women, kissing. It's okay.”

“I know it's okay, Anezka. That's not the point. I don't...” She sighed. “It doesn't matter. Jane and Michael are together, anyway.”

“You are, uh... jealous?”

“...No.”

Petra was feeling uncomfortable, between the way her sister was staring at her and these questions she was asking. She didn't like it. But, why didn't she like it? If it wasn't a big deal, it shouldn't bother her. But it was. And those strange, tingly feelings she was getting from Jane, she remembered those feelings from her former lovers. Though, this felt different. Jane was sweeter than those men—Rafael being the closest—so should it feel different? But Jane made her feel happy, happier than she had in a while.

Jane annoyed her sometimes. Despite being a practical person, she was also a hopeless romantic and sometimes too excitable. She often got ahead of herself, got too excited. She liked to push Petra into things that made her a little uncomfortable, but at the same time, Petra appreciated this because sometimes she needed that. Jane was more patient with Petra than anyone Petra had ever met. She understood Petra. She was taking the time to actually understand Petra. And she seemed to love Elsa and Anna like her own children. Jane made Petra smile, similar to how Rafael used to make Petra smile. She felt warm, comfortable around Jane. She felt...

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. “Holy shit. I think I love Jane.”


End file.
